Talk:Ironclad Sunderer
SMN Solo Trivial Solo as SMN/XXX @ 99. Used Garuda with Predator Claws. Atma: RR, MM, Apoc/VV. Rips through avatar fairly quickly. Usually have only enough time to use a BP right after summoning then run out of range to resummon. Things to look out for: Seismic Impact will screw you quickly. Scapula Beam will nearly always kill your avatar. As with all Ironclads, additional effects are really annoying when trying to use BPs. Pray for luck with the effects to get the knock back attack twice in a row. Predator Claws averages about 3k on this one. Spikes have been as high as 6.5k and as low as 100 damage. There is plenty of room for resummoning in the area. I usually run up one side of the wall and resummon 3 times before crossing over to the other side and running back down. Take care at both ends with Djinns and magic pots that can agro if you get too close to resummon. Average fight takes about 15 minutes. Killed using a NIN tank (for procs), a WAR/SAM off tank (again, for red procs), WHM, RDM, and a BLM. Could've killed without the BLM, but it sped things up. Remember that procing red can be a bit tricky on Ironclad mobs, for whatever reason, and as such, it took us a few tries of procing the same red !! weaponskill once we discerned it's red elemental weakness. --Logical5 22:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) The reason it can be tricky to hit a weakness on an Ironclad is due to the fact that, and I'm almost 100% sure of this, their normal attacks count as TP moves and as we all know, you can't trigger a weakness during a TP move. RedDragon08 16:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Soloed BLM/RDM with mild Difficulty. Buffed up at start (usual Stoneskin, Blink, Phalanx*, ice spikes). Popped and kited up and down mountain path near pop site. Need to stay near the sides. There are 3 walls that can be used to your advantage. Every time you run past the wall, Irongiant has to walk all the way around giving you ample time to nuke and run. There is no way to pin this in this area(sry cheaters). Phalanx is a MUST in this fight so keep it on at all times, its slash can hit for 700+ dmg. If your unable to proc yellow, keep kiting until full deaggro then repull before it regens. I was able to proc each fight. Going down the mountain is easiest to nuke so be ready. When you get to the bottom (near the pots) have stun or Mana wall ready to return back up. Really easy fight if u familiarize yourself with a decent kite path. Thunder III and water III nukes for dmg, tier IV or V if have enough space. Movement speed is not required (I used gaiters) but it definitely helps you stay alive. Drops 1-2 plates. :) GL! FFXI: Shiva: Kohh *at the bottom of the hill (northern part), with the 3 walls, its littered with magic aggroing pots. How did you deal with that? just by not aggroing them? *Save Mana wall for that area, then you can return back up the hill. If your timer is down, hold stun right before you hit the pot area and make your escape. The only problem I had with aggro was actually near flux #8, attempting to avoid the wivre. Duoed easily with a BLM/RDM and WHM/SCH both lvl 90 using the stone walls near the pop and by the wivre. Just for the record the beam attack hit my monk for a little over 6000 damage with prot\shell up duoing with a whm. Instant KO.-ceown Just killed this and saw it drop three DNC body seals after a yellow proc, main page says it can only drop up to two. Zellchaver 23:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Just killed this solo BST95/DNC45 and DipperYuly. Used 4 pets and 2 stacks of zeta biscuts. Atmas used were Razed Ruins and Ducal Guard. No notable gear except 2xGuichard's +2 (PDT - 20%), and Monster Gaiters + Ogre Gloves for reward. Fairly easy fight, but if you abandon strategy, you will get killed. Just kite NM up and down the hill. Kite whenever reward is down, or whenever call beast is down. Be aware, as well, (Discovered this 3rd attempt), Run Wild will allow your pet to stand up and tank him until it runs out. Using this move floors Sunderer's ACC, and Yuly will start regularly hitting for 90-115. Used Spiral Spin exclusively, took about 30 mins. 1 Ferine seal, A Charis Seal, and a plate. Also, as it does not seem to be on the main page, but that cannon move was inflicting Weakened status on my pets. (Edit: Forgot to sign) --Artician 01:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) 99DNC/MNK Solo'd today with no real difficulty - RR/GH/SD (though SD did little good for me other than TP building as I popped him at night). He is one of the easier fights for the most part, but has a little twist... Sometimes he will use Scapula Beam (1083 damage both times) right after he uses another TP move if you get unlucky (like I did) he will use Seismic Impact (Terror) and the Scapula, which will probably put you in low HP, in hind sight bringing some food would speed this up and make it easy and probably fighting during the day for regen so I didn't have to throw up so many waltz. Edit: After soloing two of the three Ironclads that drop the plates, I decided I had a much easier time with this one and so I tried again today with a much easier run of it, I switched SD to Vicissitude for the Regen as I never really have a TP gaining issue, it seemed to make the fight a lot smoother. So far I have done this fight without temp items, but I do have some suggestions if you do try, so that it is much less frustrating(because the pop items are expensive/painful to farm)...You can buy a temp item from the Dominion Tactician called a "Terror Screen" this makes you immune to Terror for 2 min... the fight will generally last 8~10, so use it at about 30% HP and you should be fine. If you pay attention to the spacing of his TP abilities you can probably figure out a better range of when to use it so you don't wipe at ~5% of his HP due to some bad luck. Use food with HP+ATT+and maybe VIT. I am going to try and do it with Mountain Champion next time to see if it makes a difference. ~ Iszy of Cerberus 9/18/2012Edit:9/19/2012 Moved from the main page: Video DNC99/NIN49 solo RR, GH, Vicissitude (thanks to previous poster). This was noticeably easier than Smiter. I used a regen drink (Dragon Fruit au Lait I think) and Jack O Lantern. These were not the best choices of food I now realise, as the drink wore off really quickly and the evasion from the food was unnecessary. I used several temps when it used two tp moves in a row and I had amnesia, although this probably isn't necessary either, just to save any risk with expensive pop items. During the fight I used Fan Dance and attempted to stun all tp moves with about 50% success because of terror/stun/amnesia. Incinerator seems to be pretty harmless, doing 300 damage with Fan Dance on. /nin is probably not the best option for this as it takes two shadows per melee swing and seems to have quite decent accuracy (capped eva) so shadows were pretty useless. I did this twice yesterday, dropped 2x Iron Plate both times. Personally, I found this a challenge and a fun fight, by no means easy, but I am fairly new to dnc and my gear is no better than average. A weird feature of this mob both times is that it seems to intimidate itself... This leaves it quiet and still for a few seconds, maybe a good time to land procs if that's what you need. --LeviathanRipp (talk) 05:52, March 4, 2013 (UTC)